yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 14 Episode 10: A little make over
Getting up from his bed Jin noticed an text message he had got from Remy telling him to meet him in CryNet's headquaters, Seeing he was already dressed he decided to make his way towards D1, Once he made it inside he made his way inside the evelavtor and began to go down which was about 30 feet below the building itself which took Jin about six min to get down to Remy. Once the doors opened Jin walked out and began to walk through rooms of labs where Remy worked Jin began to notice a couple of more scinest inside as he finnaly found Remy as he said "Jin..About time you got here...I got myself a team who has been helping me with CryNet im only one guy i can only do so much." Jin nodded as he noticed Remy walking off he decided to follow as he said "So what did you call me for Remy?" (http://www.gonemovies.com/WWW/XsFilms/SnelPlaatjes/FreemanBatmanBegins.jpg) Turning towards Jin Remy would say "Well for one your New echments to your arm is done and also there are alot of things you must see I been doing more work on the Jinzoningens and I must say me and my team have out done ourselfs." Following Remy into one of the Lab rooms he noticed a female holding on to Jin's project X arm as she spoke "Jin..Finnaly nice to meet you sir Remy if you may I would like explain to Jin what I like to call The hand of an Titan can do." Remy nodded as Jin leaned back on the wall watching her as she expalined. "Hand of a Titan has had a hudge make over seeing the old model was bad comparted to now, As she placed on the guanlet a blue aura began to wrap around her whole arm before she then shot the arm towards Jin as an Image of the hand went through Jin as it then latched on to the door nod that was behind Jin. Looking in shock as the hand was inbetween his chest going through him like a ghost and holding on to the door nob. The women chuckled as she said "Now the image you send can become Intangible until you want it to become pyshical. This is due to your brain thinking also your able to summon a larger, spectral arm. This arm can do feats of amazing strength, which you can often uses to your advantage when fighting. Also it can resist extreme heat, like the old model, gamma radiation and electrical surges, and other potentially fatal conditions." Jin nodded as he noticed her place the arm down as she then said "Thanks to this it will also enhact your hearing and sight ablitly your brain waves will also compute with this machine. After hearing about the new upgrade Jin, you can generate weaponry on your gauntlets, make force fields, which you can use to protect allies and yourself. Also your able to repel any electrical and magnetic attacks againist you. And like before they can loosely weave together to mimic clothing, or compact themselves together to become as dense and strong as steel. Also, this armor does not rely on gears or servos for mobility, this armor acts as a second layer of artificial muscle, making it extremely lightweight and versatile. It also appears the nano-bots can bind together to form working machines and enable energy output, such as forge Chi bullets from the top of the nails. Jin would use the hand as a conduit to focus his chi, allowing him to make an aura like construct of this hand. and thrusters. Overall, this arm is the most hi-tech model built by CryNet to date, out performing his previous models. Also his new arm reactor uses palladium. When palladium is at room temperature and is at a stable atmospheric pressure, it can absorb up to 9000 times its own volume of hydrogen, which allows palladium to be an efficient and safe storage medium for hydrogen. This hydrogen, in turn, is used to fuel the miniaturized fusion reactor. Not only is this arm poweful it can asbrob elements like fire and elecrtiry thanks to the Palladuim effect. Afer hearing her Jin smiled as he was given the Hand of an Titan as he placed it on it took a camo and matched with his clothes. After that Remy had led Jin to his other lav leaving the female as they walked into an empty space room as Jin said "What is this?" Remy gave him a button as he told him to press it, as Jin did an dozen of CryNets Jinzoningens where now seen infront of them. "Jin...I wanted to show you what I've been up to seeing last time we met I only have one..But now we have 12. and I made some changes alot of changes. " It is reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite armor with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It is based on the old model armor, and might also be more durable and stronger. It also incorporates energy enhancement technology which projects a slight forcefield that enhances the armor and improves durablility greatly. This incredible durability might be based on earlier armors, like the ability to resist extreme heat, gamma radiation and electrical surges,, radioactivity (gamma and nuclear, and chemicals, and other potentially fatal conditions. The suit has incredible damage resistance, thanks to the advanced Titanium alloy and its perforated fiberglass-ceramic frame. The armor incorporates an adaptive pressure modification system which regulates internal strength, giving it underwater and sub-orbit capability. This is because the armor is strong enough to withstand cold temperatures, radiation and the low pressures in space. It can travel far into space because of the technology of CryNet which makes it use less energy. It can also travel underwater because the armour is strong enough to withstand the crushing pressures deep under the ocean. It can also travel fast underwater. Also this has an Electromagnetic Pulse which knocks out electrical systems within 2miles, expect for CryNets armors itself, Also an Laser Blade (wrist-mounted). Also an Mini gun inside it's shoulder-mounted as it using an electronic firing system. This is a state-of-the-art Gatling-type machine gun firing case-less ammunition. It can be loaded with a wide array of various bullet types including stun and armor-piercing. Default load out is 1800 rounds of depleted uranium bullets which are fired electrically, minimizing moving parts, also holds a variety of up to eight rockets, including High Explosive, Concussion, Smoke, Flare, and Miniature Nuclear(Which is powered up by Krypotinite.) But like the old models this suit can also " Have Armor mode that diverts the limited-capacity regenerative energy supply of the Nanosuit into absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and other damaging forces, such as hazardous levels of heat, radiation and energy blasts, effectively making the user temporarily invulnerable to true physiological damage and thus withstanding impacts which would normally be lethal. While the Nanosuit is in a constant regenerative-state, Armor mode enables quicker regenerative proficiency, both revitalizing and restoring the users overall physiological system. However, in Armor Mode, the user's health will regenerate twice as fast than in any other mode. In Strength Mode, the CryFibril tightens and injects a cocktail of performance-enhancing narcotics that are readily absorbed into the blood stream through the wearers skin. This causes the wearer to exhibit super-human strength as long as the mode is active. The suit glows bright red, melee attacks (Punches, grabs, throwing, and tackling) inflict extreme lethal damage. This also boosts jumping capabilities, as the wearer becomes able to perform a "high-jump," effectively tripling his/her jump height allowing them to reach extreme heights. Recoil is reduced for all weapons and weapons have less sway while aiming. The Strength of the Jinzoninens could be to lift cars, buses hell even an punching through buldings(Lift about 10000 tons and more.) The rest of the modes are the same at the moment and I mean to change them.....NOW Jin I must show you this" As Remy pointed his hands as an Aircraft came out of cloak mode and landed infornt of Jin " The AV-14 is a vertical take off and landing aircraft It serves as the CryNet Assault, Search, Reconnaissance, and Close Air Support Aircraft. The Hornet is an atmospheric only craft and as such cannot be deployed by orbital vessels unless a ship rated for atmospheric entry can deliver it to the battlefield. It is easier for the Hornet to be deployed from an air base located on the surface than from a ship. The AV-14 Hornet consists of a three-man cockpit and a rear section, extending approximately one meter backward. Variant models feature a tandem seating configuration, presumably allowing a second passenger to operate the aircraft's weaponry or navigation systems. At the top of this rear section are a set of wings with what appear to be advanced turbofan engines mounted on gimbals at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. The front of the Hornet contains a target acquisition and designation system which includes cameras and sensors. On each side of the cockpit is a jump-seat extending backward that doubles as a landing skid. These skids allow up to four passengers each loaded and contorled by the CryNet soilders. Also our scouts which are not here at the moment are Scouts-Cyborgs are automated motorcycles, produced by Crynet whose main purpose was for hunting. These Cybrogs are coated with Coltan-Titanium which protects the wearer from forces which could potentially damage or degrade the performance of the wearer (such as water, as well as chemicals and radiation) from leaking into the suit and harming the operator. This is accomplished by using Coltan-Titanium locking points which hold separate nano-fiber (CryFibril is one of the most complex and advanced components of the Nanosuit, giving the wearer unsurpassed physical performance and protection on the battlefield when compared to other artificial muscle systems. It also functions as a medium for the nanosuit modal functions such as the cloak ability.)cables together, creating a tight seal. The Coltan-Titanium also provides kinetic and energy damage resistance in high-wear zones on the Nanosuit (such as the knees, elbows, fingertips, boots, and knuckles). These Cyborgs uses Cloak mode to hide from there prey as the cycle they ride are loaded from all sides with an Acid rocket launcher which can be used to melt tires to get there prey from trying to excape on foot these Cybrogs have a weapon called the Incinerator, It rapidly fires a stream of plasma fireballs in a steep arc, which limits its effective range. The fireballs will burn out quickly, restricting the range of the weapon further. These rounds do very heavy damage against most targets requiring only one or two hits to kill most regular enemies, additionally, shots will burn for a short period after hitting the ground, which can cause some damage to enemies that try to walk through the flames. It is an ideal weapon for suppressing and killing any target that gets within its range. Also these Scouts are the vechiel they are able to transfrom into a Motorcycle at will which would allow them to chase there enimes." Jin clapped as he saw all the work Remy and his crew has done as he said "Wow Remy you really did yourself on this one" Pulling out a card out of his back pocket he handed it to Remy "This is all for your hard work make sure you give some to your crew aswll thats 100,000 tanz right there. Remy nodded as he said "There is one last thing I remember that sword you let me hold to and I have to saw I made some changes." Following Remy into another room he saw his Yamato blade inside a case as Remy said "This Yamato is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonates at extremely high frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users were also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets. Also absorbing the kinetic energy of incoming projectiles and sending them back with an slash. Also it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. This system, known as "Exceed" The Exceed is a system unique for the Yamato By revving the handle on the Red Queen, You can cause it to spray a flammable liquid over the blade, increasing the range and inflicted damage of its attacks. For certain techniques this changes their performance entirely. Because Exceeded attacks generate more style points and inflict more damage, it can be revved up to three times. This and several other modifications makes the Yamato nearly impossible for anyone but you to wield. After hearing that Jin nodded before looking at Remy "You have a gift my man you have a gift." Remy smiled as he said "Thanks Now here take your new weapon and be off I have more work to do" Doing as the made said Jin took his Yamato and began to be on his way out of the office. Category:Ark 14